¡Por Athena Espera¡¿Que!
by Dama de los hielos
Summary: –¡Bienvenidos a la flor más bella del eji...digo... a ¡El guerrero más bello del Olimpo! Segunda parte de YEPMSE
1. Prólogo

Érase una vez, una chica con complejo de intento de escritora sin mucho que hacer, además de fanática de Saint Seiya que decidió hacer un Fanfic atormentado a los santos dorados de la orden de Athena, pues bien, después de que dicho Fanfic culminará, está se dio a la tarea de seguir atormentado los, pero oh... Esta vez no solo serían los santos dorados, claro que no, ¿Que chiste tiene atormentar a alguien a quien ya pasó por eso? Pues bien, esta vez, está loca, decidió meter al fic de la tortura a santos, espectros, Ángeles y marinos en un mismo lugar...

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Veran mis adorables y queridos santos, los he reunido a ustedes tres especialmente porque hay una mision muy importante que deberan de cumplir, ya que de esto depende el honor de nuestro amado santuario —A pesar de que Milo, Saga y Afrodita veian la cara de "Athena" sumamente seria, ellos sentian que este escenario ya lo habian vivido, que por alguna razon que aun desconocian, algo nada bueno se avecinaba para ellos, y no es porque le teman a misiones peligrosas, ellos vivian de ese tipo de cosas, era solo que... en el ultimo tiempo, ningun dios o siquiera algun desastre natural los había agobiado, y esa mision sumamente importante no parecia muy peligrosa que digamos...—Veran... como ustedes saben, cada mes a cambio de la completa paz en la tierra tengo que asistir a reuniones mensuales en el Olimpo para pasarle un informe a mi padre sobre lo que pasa, y bueno luego de terminar la junta de este mes...— Los tres dorados presentes sintieron un escalofrio recorrer todo su cuerpo al oirla, definitivamente comenzaban a pensar que eso era un dejavu...— Fui a tomar el té con mi madrastra Hera y mis demas familia femenina, entre charla y charla, el tema de nuestro concurso para recaudar fondos —"Y hacernos humillarnos públicamente a todos" Pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras oian hablar a Saori—- Salio a flote, y bueno como Afrodita no sabe quedarse callada pues... —»Ay no, no no no y no« nuevamente el escalofrio regreso a ellos, eso no pintaba nada bien— ¡Se atrevio a insinuar que en mi santuario no podriamos hacerle frente en cuanto a belleza y talentos a los demas guerreros de otros dioses olímpicos! —Dijo indignada la diosa de la sabiduria — tambien argumento que quiza si los mandara a,concursar a ustedes con esos guerreros no pasarian de las primeras fases —Se sento en su trono de manera dramatica — ¿¡Saben lo humillante que fue oirla decir eso!? —Paso una de sus manos por su rostro antes de volver a levantarse, haciendo que Saga y los otros dos presentes dieran un pequeño saltito de susto ante tan repentino acto.— Sin embargo, yo que soy una diosa que ama mucho a sus adorados santos protegi su honor ante todas las deidades alli presentes, asi que— La pelimorada sonrio dulcemente— Rete a todas las diosas del Olimpo e incluso me di a la tarea de hacerlo con los guerreros de Hilda, a que probaramos las habiliades de sus guerreros y pulir las joyas que hay en cada ejercito de ellas, asi que... —Si, sin duda ese relato no auguraba nada bueno para ellos tres — ¡Iremos a Inglaterra a concursar para proteger el honor del santuario, de mis santos y por supuesto el mio! ¡Concursaran en el guerrero mas bello del Olimpo!

Lo ultimo que Milo recuerda con exactitud antes de que todo se volviera negro para el, fue ver la cara de horror en Saga, el rostro de Athena sonriendo y la mueca de fastidio de Afrodita...

.

.

.

.

¡Otra vez no!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

._._.

Regresé más pronto de lo esperado :D

A seguir torturando dorados c:

Okno, espero les guste

Nos leemos pronto

D.H.


	2. 1

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

**_Capitulo 1_**

**Grecia, Santuario de Athena.**

**Casa de Acuario**.

—¡No quiero ir! ¡Me rehuso a seguir siendo humillado! ¡Ya basta! —Milo comenzo a hacer un berrinche peor que el de un niño pequeño, Camus, quien era el elegido para presenciar dicho acto, miraba de reojo a Milo y luego seguia leyendo su libro, no era algo raro en Camus soportar esos arracanques infantiles de Milo, incluso ya le aburrian. —¿¡Porque diantres quede en tercer lugar!? ¿¡PORQUE!? Saori Kido no tiene derecho a usarnos de esta manera, deberiamos acusarla con... no olvidalo, no hay quien nos defienda, al menos dentro de todo este alboroto tendre unas mini vacaciones fuera del santuario, lejos de mis resposabilidades, de las guardias, de las acosadoras.

Milo comenzó a meditar sobre aquello, notando cada vez más, que tendría un descanso de todas sus responsabilidades dentro del santuario, incluso con suerte podría hacer un tour por Inglaterra, aunque a cambio de eso tendría que humillarse nuevamente a nivel mundial.

**Inframundo**.

En Guidecca, se llevaba a cabo una reunión donde todos los espectros de Hades, Pandora, incluso Thanatos e Hipnos, sin olvidar a los reyes del inframundo, una mujer de extrema belleza, de largo cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y piel blanca miraba detenidamente a todos los espectros, no era otra más que la reina del inframundo, quien estaba poniendo a los espectros nerviosos ante tanto escrutinio, Hades por otro lado miraba todo aquello con aburrimiento mientras estaba sentado en su trono, Pandora por otro lado comenzaba a preguntarse si de verdad Perséfone había perdido la cabeza al aceptar participar en las locuras de Athena, aunque si se ponía a meditarlo bien, pues, ambas eran hermanas y no dudaba que eso fuera de familia.

Por otro lado, Perséfone estaba evaluando a sus espectros pensando en como demonios iba a sacar de aquel ejército de espectros a al menos tres de ellos lo suficientemente atractivos que pudieran competir contra los demás guerreros de las otras diosas inmiscuidas en aquella descabellada idea de Athena, comenzaba a maldecir su espíritu competitivo.

–Quiero que en este momento todos y cada uno de ustedes se quiten su sapuri y queden sus ropas normales, necesito saber a quién de ustedes llevaré al concurso –Y si, aunque algunos de los espectros estaban en contra de aquello, no dijeron mucho, pues minutos antes la misma Kore les había hablado de dicho evento, que se celebraría en el castillo Henstein prestado por Pandora y Hades, de igual manera aunque algunos pensaron en protestar, Hades les había advertido con la voz más escalofriante que pudo usar para decirles que debían hacerle caso a Perséfone, por lo que no les quedó de otra. –Querido, ¿Alguna vez te pusiste a pensar en que debías de escoger a guerreros más atractivos? –Le pregunto la diosa a su marido, quien se encogió de hombros sin darle la importancia que debería o al menos la que Perséfone quería darle.

–Pues... No hay mucho que escoger en el inframundo, no es como si pudiera escoger a humanos comunes y corrientes para otorgarles mis sapuri, al menos debían de tener algo de cosmo en su cuerpo –Le dijo Hades mientras veía muy entretenido su celular, no prestando la atención necesaria – Son ellos o retirarte de la famosa contienda.

–Por si no lo recuerdas, si nosotros nos retiramos, sería otra humillante derrota ante Athena –Respondio como quien no quiere la cosa Perséfone mirando a Hades, quien al oír aquello no pudo evitar apretar su teléfono con enojo y de paso partirlo en dos, por supuesto eso no paso desapercibido por los demás presentes –Asi que querido, necesitamos encontrar a algún espectro que compita contra los santos de Athena que sin duda va a llevar a sus santos dorados otra vez.

**Asgard, Palacio Valhalla.**

Hilda no tenía idea de cómo iba a escoger a alguno de sus dioses guerreros, ya que ahora con la incorporación de Sigmund y demás compañía, tenía que pensar muy bien a quienes escoger, no era fácil... Aunque Sigfried, seguía rezandole a Odín para que el no fuera uno de los elegidos.

–¿Que debería hacer Sigfried? ¡Esto es algo importante! No solo está el honor de nuestros guerreros en juego, también lo está el honor de Asgard, el mío y el de nuestro señor Odín –El siempre fiel guerrero de ojos azules miró a Hilda sin poder decir mucho.

**Grecia, Santuario de Athena.**

**Casa de Géminis**.

–Entiendo que Athena quiera humillarnos de nuevo con esos estúpidos concursos que se le ocurren cada dos por tres– Decía Saga a su gemelo mientras ambos se encontraban en la habitación del gemelo menor, quien se encontraba doblando algunas camisas dentro de una maleta, Saga se encontraba recostado en la cama de su hermano –Lo que no entiendo... –Kanon cerró la maleta y la puso a un lado de la puerta de su habitación sonriendo feliz al haber terminado, en cuanto la dejo allí, regreso a su cama y se recostó junto a su hermano.

–¿Que no entiendes? –Le pregunto una vez que estuvo bien acomodado.

–¿Porque vas tú? –El géminis menor se levantó sentándose en la cama haciendo una mueca ofendida mientras no dejaba de mirar a su hermano.

–¡Me dueles Saga! Acaso no sabes que nuestro lazo es muy grande que yo no sabré que hacer una vez que tú te vayas, así que para no extrañarte he decidido ir contigo, allá a donde vayas tú, iré yo hermanito –Saga rodó los ojos con fastidio, a veces Kanon era un poquito dramático... Bueno no, de hecho, era demasiado dramático y el no se creía eso de que lo iba a extrañar si se iba, eso más bien parecía una excusa para irse de vacaciones fuera del santuario, tal y como lo estaba pensando Milo, aunque con la diferencia de que Kanon iría solo como acompañante de él.– Además, por lo que se, la señora Anfitrite igual va a participar en esa cosa, eso quiere decir que además de burlarme de ustedes, podré hacerlo de los marinos de Poseidón –Sonrio con diversión –¡Incluso me compré un iPhone con la suficiente memoria para captar todo y luego poderme reír de ellos a mis anchas!

**Casa de Escorpion**.

Milo por otro lado, miraba como si nada su teléfono, recostado en medio de la sala de sus aposentos privados, sin mucho que hacer, después de todo, el ridículo concurso en el que había sido nuevamente inmiscuido, sería hasta dentro de diez días, y en tres viajarían a Inglaterra para hacer los preparativos correspondientes.

_»Milo recupero la conciencia, aún algo desorientado, no pudo evitar levantarse enfadado al recordar lo que había hecho que se desmayara.__–No puedo creerlo señorita Athena, usted nos dijo que no pasaría nunca más esto ¡No volveré a humillarme de esa manera! –Protesto el de Escorpion al Athena quien lo miraba como si nada._

_–La cuestión aquí es, yo no recuerdo haberles dicho que esa sería la última vez, y por otra parte, no pedí tu opinión santo de Escorpion ¡Fue una orden! –Milo de verdad que quería protestar, pero ya no tenía más argumentos para hacerlo – Así que, o lo haces o lo haces y ¡Es mi última palabra Escorpion! –A regañadientes Milo asintió, más con aquellas miradas de muerte que Shion le mandaba, prometiéndole una buena reprimenda si seguía contradiciendo y haciendo enojar a Athena._

_El__ estaba consciente de que Athena era medio caprichosa, y por más que hubiera deseado rehusarse a cumplir una de sus tantas locuras, sabia que lo haría si o si, ya que de una u otra manera, Shion, Aioros o en su defecto los santos de bronce lo obligarían argumentando que debía obedecer a la diosa a la que le había jurado lealtad y blablabla._

_–Como ya dejé esto claro y va para los tres, les diré lo que pasará –Athena parecía haberse calmado luego del regaño hacia Milo – Primero que nada, el concurso será en Inglaterra como se los había dicho antes de que Milo comenzará de dramático –El aludido se quedó callado –De igual forma, esto se llevará a cabo dentro de dos semanas a partir de hoy, no hará mucha diferencia con nuestro evento pasado, solo irán ustedes tres conmigo, o bueno si quieren llevar a un acompañante pueden hacerlo, viajaremos a Inglaterra una semana antes para ultimar detalles, para nuestra buena suerte, tengo conocidos en Inglaterra y no dudo que podrán hospedarnos en su casa, además de que necesito nuevamente de su ayuda –Al oír aquello tanto Milo como Saga recordaron a cierta inglesa de pelo castaño –No dudo que Hannah y Liz nos den hospedaje allí al saber que iremos a su país natal –Milo sintió un escalofrío al oír el nombre de la otra inglesa, inevitablemente recordó su carácter del demonio e hizo una mueca –Asi que chicos, prepárense muy bien, espero que no me dejen en ridículo y hagan un buen trabajo, de ustedes depende el honor de nuestro amado santuario, si ustedes hacen el ridículo no querrán saber lo que es limpiar el santuario durante una semana de pies a cabeza con un cepillo de dientes como único utensilio –Luego de decir aquello Athena se fue dejando a Saga, Afrodita y Milo con la boca abierta sin poder protestar._

_–Asi que ya lo saben santos, acaten las órdenes de nuestra señora si o si –Finalizo Shion para dejarlos marchar, saliendo de la vista de los dorados tal y como lo hiciera Athena segundos antes.«_

De eso hace cuatro días y Milo aún con la esperanza de poder turistear por aquel lugar, aún seguía un poco enojado y frustrado.

–Al menos podré ver a Liz una vez más...

.

.

.

.

.

**_¡Aloha!_**

**_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, no está de más decir que agradezco que se den una vuelta por aquí c:_**

**_A Kanoncito le dicen el colado, mira que ir solo para molestar a su ex compañeros marinos jajajaja._**

**_Aunque_****_ no está de más decir que nuestro gemelito aún no sabe lo que le espera MUAJAJAJAJAJA._**

**_¡Nos leemos pronto!_**

**_D.H._**

**_xoxo_**


	3. 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Saint Seiya, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, si fueran mios, ya hubiera hecho el MiloxShaina oficial :v

.

.

.

**Capitulo 2:**

**Tuvimos un sirenito...**

.

.

.

«Santuario de Atenea, entrada a las doce casas»

Luego de una triste despedida entre los santos dorados de Athena, el patriarca y la misma diosa, los pobres miserables... Digo los elegidos por la diosa para participar otra vez en sus locuras, comenzaron su viaje hacia Inglaterra, era el comenzó de una nueva tortura...digo aventura.

Shion, el patriarca del santuario de la diosa de la sabiduría (que a esta altura ya no estaban muy seguro de aquel título) miraba la ida de su diosa junto a los tres finalistas del Míster Santuario, ademas de tres colados más y Tatsumi, agitando un pañuelo blanco en dirección a la diosa mientras seguía alejándose, mirando con tristeza como se alejaba su diosa cada vez más, dejando el santuario a su cargo.

Una vez que la Athena o alguno de sus acompañantes ya no se veía, Shion tiro el pañuelo al suelo, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro sustituyendo a la mueca de tristeza de segundos atrás, cosa que los demás santos junto a él habían hecho de igual manera, festejando el que Saori Kido se llevará aquel disparate a otro lugar dejándolos tranquilos por al menos dos semanas, sin perder más tiempo, cada uno de los dorados que se habían quedado, corrieron a su casa zodiacal para descansar un poco, dado que en cuanto el patriarca había salido corriendo de aquel lugar (en este caso la entrada a las doce casas) había gritado a todo pulmón que tenían el día libre.

.

.

.

«De camino al aeropuerto»

Milo, Saga, Afrodita y los tres colados, que en este caso eran Camus, Kanon y Máscara de muerte, luchaban a muerte por no salir despedidos de aquel automóvil en la parte trasera, siendo apachurrados unos con otros, mientras Saori cómodamente iba de copiloto y Tatsumi de piloto.

–Dejen de hacer tantos escándalo, comienzan a ponerme de malas, los amenazaria con meterlos en la cajuela a todos, pero allí ya no cabe ni un triste alfiler gracias al santo de Piscis –El susodicho se hizo como que la virgen le hablaba.

No era su culpa que sus dos maletas de ropa y las dos de artículos de belleza que había llevado ocuparán más lugar del que debían.

.

.

.

En cuanto llegaron al aeropuerto internacional de Atenas, los seis dorados salieron del auto con las piernas dormidas y uno que otro calambre, debido a lo reducido del espacio, los constantes golpes y por supuesto los movimientos bruscos de sus compañeros por ponerse más cómodos.

–¡Llegamos completos al aeropuerto!–Grito Kanon tirado en medio de la banqueta, sin importarle las miradas curiosas de la gente que pasaba a su lado preguntándose porque un hombre estaba acostado en el suelo como si nada.

–No seas ridículo Kanon y levántate de allí idiota, me estás haciendo pasar vergüenza –Le dijo en voz baja Saga mientras tapaba su rostro debido a la vergüenza, Kanon por su parte rodó los ojos y se levantó. Dándose cuenta de que Athena y los demás, a excepción de Saga se habían ido ya, dejando a ambos gemelos solos con sus maletas.

–Deja de hacerte el mustio y vámonos de aquí, la tacaña de Athena es capaz de dejarnos y hacer que nos vayamos caminando a Inglaterra. –Saga estuvo a punto de recordarle que si bien no era muy necesario viajar en avión con ellos ya que, haciendo uso de la otra dimensión bien podían llegar a tierras inglesas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero se dijo que por una vez en su vida disfrutaría o al menos trataría de disfrutar de aquel viaje gratis, bueno ni tanto.

.

.

.

.

«Aeropuerto internacional de Inglaterra»

El vuelo 1543 procedente de Atenas, Grecia, arribará por la puerta 8...

Una ansiosa chica castaña, junto a un hombre de traje y cabellos negros, permanecían parados a unos metros de la puerta ocho esperando a que los pasajeros de aquel vuelo arribarán.

La sonrisa de la castaña apareció en cuanto distinguió el peculiar tono de cabello de Saori Kido, no tardó mucho en correr hacia ella, dejándose llevar por la alegría de verla nuevamente, sin embargo el grito de dos personas detrás de la diosa, la hicieron parar en seco, haciendo que de igual manera, ella diera un grito de alegría, frente a ella, sus gemelos favoritos la miraban con alegría, olvidando por completo a Saori, corrió hacia ellos dejándose envolver por un doble abrazo. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por ninguno de los demás presentes allí, haciendo que Athena se sintiera algo desplazada por sus propios santos.

Luego de romper el abrazo, la castaña abrazo a su amiga Saori, sintiendo algo de culpa por dejarla de lado.

–Creo que me emocioné de más –Dijo avergonzada al romper el abrazo con Athena. –No puedo creer que estén todos ustedes aquí. –Exclamo feliz.

Sin duda la presencia de los gemelos, junto con Saori la ponían feliz, miró por detrás de los mencionados, abriendo los ojos con algo de sorpresa al ver a Milo y Camus allí también, aunque era consciente de que el griego también iría allí, no dejaba de sorprenderle al verlo nuevamente, lo que definitivamente no esperaba era ver al santo de Acuario, cosa que la hizo comenzar a maquilar varias travesuras.

–Esto va a ser interesante...–Susurro pensando en cierta chica de pelo negro, que no era otra más que su hermana mayor, quien no había podido ir con ella por su trabajo –Ñaca ñaca.

.

.

.

.

«Mansion Solo»

–¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo señor Poseidón?–Una mirada suplicante de Sorrento a Julián Solo, lo estaba haciendo cuestionarse si debía o no involucrar a su fiel sirviente, pero... Anfitrite, "su esposa" había pedido estrictamente que Sorrento debía participar si o si en aquel disparate.

–Lo siento Sorrento pero son órdenes de Anfitrite y ante eso, ni el mismo Zeus podría hacerle cambiar de opinión.–El general marino de sirena asintió resignado, está era una de las cosas por las cuales, ni loco pensaba en involucrarse con alguna loca mujer, al paso que iban seguramente terminaría igual de mandilon que su señor Poseidón.

–Lo entiendo mi señor...–Suspiro derrotado.

.

.

.

.

«Londres, Inglaterra.»

Una gran casa...mejor dicho, una mansión enorme, se dejaba ver a través de las ventanas de aquella camioneta donde los santos de Athena eran transportados, si bien no era la primera vez que veían un edificio de ese tamaño, no esperaban en absoluto ser hospedados en un lugar tan grande, aún sabiendo que las amistades de Athena, "Saori" para la banda, eran personas con más dinero que vida para gastar.

–Wow, tu "amiga" Milo si que sabe cómo vivir –Al oír a Máscara de muerte, Milo desvío la mirada, pues el bien sabia que en el santuario no era un secreto que el había mantenido una especie de "amor de verano" con Liz, la castaña que los recogiera en el aeropuerto, y con la que aún, no había más que intercambiado un simple hola.

–Dejate de decir estupideces Angelo. –Sanjo el tema con ello el de la octava casa zodiacal.

.

.

.

.

«Santuario de Poseidon»

–¿Lograste contactarlo?–Thetis negó con la cabeza.

El despacho de Poseidón, una gran habitación pintada de blanco, adornada con varios cuadros, un librero de tamaño descomunal, algunos muebles y una gran alfombra. Era usado en estos momentos por su esposa, una mujer esbelta, de ojos dorados y cabello rubio a la espalda, vestida al grito de la moda –¡Demonios! –La sirena no pudo evitar brindar del susto ante tan repentino grito de parte de la diosa –Necesitamos encontrar a ese renacuajo, sería una gran ventaja contar con él, no permitiré que Athena gane está vez. –Thetis sin embargo, pensaba que aquello era una estupidez, que si bien no le interesaba, también debía admitir que era divertido ver a Sorrento en aprietos.

**¡Hola!****Espero esten teniendo un muy buen dia/tarde/noche.****Aqui terminando con el segundo capítulo de PEQ.****Agradezco un montón sus lindos comentarios, los follow y favoritos en este intento de comedia xd****D.H. **

**xoxo****PD:Los titulos de los capitulos son solo una pequeña referencia a los personajes que posiblemente salgan...**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, historia sin fines de lucro.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Capítulo 3:_**

**_De cuando divides a Doris la ceja._**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Londres, Inglaterra,**

**_Mansión de las hermanas Sinclair_**.

Luego de que llegaran a la residencia que era hogar de Liz y Hannah, la castaña llevo a cada uno de sus invitados a una habitación para que pudieran descansar.

-Sientanse como en su casa, cualquier cosa que necesiten, el servicio esta a su total disposición.

.

.

.

.

**Hotel Honeymoon**.

-Señorita Hilda, los chicos ya estan alojados en su habitacion tal y como lo ordeno, tambien ya desamarre a Sigmund luego de que aceptara por fin quedarse y acatar sus ordenes -Dijo Sigfried a la peliblanca que se encontraba bebiendo una taza de te como si nada -¿Necesita algo mas?

-Solo hazme compañía Sigfried...- El asintio a lo pedido por Hilda.

.

.

.

.

**Castillo Heinstein**

-¡No! ¡Alejense de mi! -Grito por enésima vez el juez rubio de Hades, en su mirada podía verse el miedo y por su rostro podían notarse las gotas de sudor que bajaban al haber corrido por todo el castillo mientras era perseguido por Pandora, Lune y Violette por ordenes de la misma Persefone que estaba mas que enojada al ver que Radamantys se negaba a cooperar con ella, si, después de cansarse de buscar entre los 108 espectros y ante la negativa de Thanatos e Hipnos de participar alegando que ellos eran dioses y por lo tanto seria trampa participar, lo cual ocasionaría la descalificación del concurso, a Persefone no le quedo de otra que escoger a sus tres espectros mas "presentables" que no fueran los dioses gemelos, que no eran otros mas que sus tres jueces. Aiacos intento negarse, pero luego de ver la mirada de total enojo de los reyes del inframundo, lo pensó mejor y acepto, con Minos había sido menos tedioso ya que Hades se lo pidió y el juez de Grifo no puso objeción alguna, después de todo de los tres jueces era quien mas caso le hacia a Hades sin necesidad de pedirle las cosas dos veces, el problema real había sido Radamanthys quien no había cambiado su postura aun cuando Hades le sello su cosmo volviéndolo un simple humano común y corriente luego de haberlo sacado de quicio ante tanta negativa, no le quedo de otra a los dioses del inframundo que obligar a Rada a cooperar por las malas, ya que su colección de vinos, estaba en peligro de utilizarse como vino para consagrar en la iglesia mas cercana.

Así pues, entre tanta cosa, Persefone y Pandora que también había metido mano en todo aquello luego de que Kore se lo pidiera, habían comenzado un tratamiento de belleza urgente con los jueces, sin embargo, al momento de querer depilarle la ceja a Radamantys la cosa se había puesto fea, pues el juez rubio argumentaba que aquella GRAN ceja era su atractivo. Pandora no estuvo de acuerdo con ello, sin embargo guardo su opinión al respecto, por lo que luego de tanta discusión y el peligro inminente de aquel depilador muy cerca de Doris su cejita, Radamantys emprendió la huida. Pandora corrió detrás de el, y detrás de ella lo hicieron Lune por orden de Minos y Violette por orden de Aiacos que se encontraban recibiendo tratamiento en todo su cuerpo.

Y cuando al fin lo habían acorralado sin poder huir a Radamantys no le quedo de otra que empezar a gritar desesperado como si lo estuvieran matando.

-No exageres Radamantys, es solo una simple depilación, que bien que te hace falta y lo sabes. -El negó con la cabeza -De cualquier forma te voy a depilar esa horrenda cosa que tienes en la cara, quieras o no, quería hacerlo por las buenas, pero no quieres cooperar - Suspiro -¡Ahora Lune, Violette! -Radamantys no pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes de que los mencionados se abalanzaran sobre el, de no ser porque ahora no tenia su poder, el bien habría podido escapar sin problema, la cosa era que ahora era tan fuerte como Zeros de rana y no podría hacer nada ante las manos derecha de Minos y Aiacos.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!¡DORIIIIIIS! -Aquellos gritos se oyeron a través de todo el castillo, causando sin querer la risa de los otros dos jueces que disfrutaban de un masaje cortesía de Hades por cooperar sin tantos peros.

.

.

.

.

**Edificio de Sinclair y asociados.**

**_Oficina de la presidencia_**.

En una oficina, en un edificio enorme, se encontraba una pelinegra de ojos rojos trabajando sin parar, apenas si teniendo tiempo para respirar, ya que quería terminar su trabajo lo antes posible para poder irse a casa temprano y poder disfrutar un rato la compañía de Saori, junto a los tres dorados que habían ido con ella para participar en una locura mas de la chica de cabellos morados.

También tenia ganas inmensas de molestar a Milo, que bien sabia había venido si o si con Saori, quizá y podía hacer un trato con el a cambio de no molestarlo durante un día si le proporcionaba información sobre cierto santo dorado...

Dejo de divagar para seguir con su trabajo, sonriendo ante la posibilidad de tener noticias sobre el...

.

.

.

.

**Casa de la familia Sinclair.**

Los nervios consumían a la castaña mientras hablaba o al menos trataba de hablar con los gemelos de géminis, pues sentía una penetrante mirada siguiéndola a cada paso que daba, no era tonta como para no saber a quien pertenecía aquella mirada, Milo no era nada, nada disimulado, pero eso era algo que le encantaba a ella.

-Y por eso yo voto porque esta vez Saga use un traje de mariachi y cante cielito lindo...-Dijo un entusiasmado Kanon, quien había comenzado un graaaan dialogo exponiendo las ideas que tenia para el concurso donde bien sabia Saga tenia que sacar la casta por el santuario de Athena al haber sido elegido meses atrás como miss univer...digo como mister santuario.

-¿Que? -Kanon rodó los ojos con fastidio, el era consciente de que Liz no había oído ni la mitad de todas sus grandes ideas para que Saga fuera otra vez el ganador.

-Que cuando te cases con Milo Saga sera el que te entregue en el altar y yo seré el padrino de su primer hijo al que van a llamar Kanon ll porque me quieren mucho y también porque si no lo hacen puedo enviarlos a la otra dimensión -Dijo con una sonrisa infantil. Liz parpadeo, volteo a mirar a Saga que negaba con la cabeza, murmurando algo sobre no volver a encerrar a Kanon en Cabo sunion.

-Olvidalo, aun sigues en villa romance, avenida Milo de Escorpio.

Saga río por lo dicho de su gemelo, mientras las mejillas de Liz se teñían de un ligero tono rosado.

.

.

.

.

-No se tu, pero yo en tu lugar ya hubiera ido a hablar con ella, no me quedaría mirándola como acosador. -Milo negó con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones ante lo dicho por Mascara de la muerte, quien estaba de lo mas relajado recostado en una tumbona. Camus había decidido quedarse en su habitación a leer un poco, y Afrodita se estaba dando un tratamiento de ultramegasuperhiper emergencia según el.

-No es el momento, esta hablando con los bipolares, deben estar hablando sobre el concurso y sabes que en esa cosa, somos rivales aunque estemos participando por la misma diosa.

-Eso si. -Lo cual hacia recordar a Milo que pronto regresaría aquel demonio en cuerpo de mujer llamado Hannah...

-¿Sera que si uso a Camus de distracción pueda estar mas tranquilo esta vez? - Después de todo, el sacrificio de Camus no debería serlo tanto luego de las sórdidas confesiones que el francés le había dicho hace poco mas de una semana. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, el podría entretener a Hannah y a cambio Camus seria feliz. Lo que le daría tiempo suficiente para pasarlo con la castaña que le gustaba.

.

.

.

.

**Castillo Heinstein**.

En una esquina, acurrucado como un bebe y llorando la división de Doris la ceja, se encontraba Radamantys, quien era observado por los reyes del inframundo, los otros dos jueces y Pandora, el pobre rubio había sido depilado, dejándolo como una persona con cejas normales, haciendo que se viera muy atractivo, ya que si bien, antes de la depilación era guapo, luego de aquella manita de gato en sus cejas, su atractivo había aumentado mas.

-Te lo dije Pandora, los tres jueces son guapisimos, solo hacia falta darles una pulida. -Dijo orgullosa la esposa de Hades, quien sentía que tenia el triunfo en sus manos, luego de maquilar lo que los jueces presentarían en el concurso, cosa que Hades no paso desapercibida, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del dios del inframundo, temiendo por la salud mental de sus jueces.

Ni el mismo Zeus podría librar a sus jueces de las locuras de su amada esposa, ya que el no tenia ni la menor intención de meterse, pues Kore enfadada daba muchísimo miedo, y Hades sin duda alguna, tenia un gran instinto de supervivencia hacia su persona, y si sus jueces debían ser sacrificados, pues no había de otra, todo sea por el honor del inframundo... y de Kore, mas que nada de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Yo parezco politico en campaña, prometo y prometo cosas que no cumplo xd

Pero bueeee...

Luego de milenio, un funeral de pc, la caída de diez meteoritos y la huida del osito juancho, regrese con un capitulo mas c:

Espero les haya gustado.

Creo que esta vez Rada y Sigmund serán dos de mis nuevos torturados favoritos c:

Diganme... ¿¡Quien en su sano juicio no ha soñado con depilarle la ceja a Rada!?

Nos leemos pronto~

D.H.

Pd: Nunca me había puesto a pensar que no recuerdo haberles dicho como se apellidaban Liz y Hannah xd.

.

.

.

* * *


	5. 4

**Disclaimer**: _Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, si fuera mía, hace tiempo habría hecho que los caballeros hicieran huelga con Saori._

.

.

.

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**

**La traicionera le dicen**...

* * *

**Residencia** Sinclair.

Saori miraba distraídamente su teléfono, navegando en facebook memes, vídeos y estados que habían compartido sus amigos virtuales, sin embargo casi hace volar su teléfono, ya que mientras fisgoneaba, se encontró con algo que no le gusto nada, una sonriente Minho junto a Seiya posaban en una foto que la chica haber a subido a su cuenta donde obviamente había etiquetado al santo de pegaso. Saori no estaba nada contenta por supuesto porque Seiya era de ella...bueno era su santo y solo de ella. O al menos eso es lo que la diosa pensaba.

—Esto no se va a quedar así Seiya y esperancita... ¡Como que me llamo Saori Kido!

.

.

.

.

La hora de la cena llegó, por lo que Liz mando a llamar a todos sus invitados para que pudieran degustar la comida que había mandado a preparar para ellos.

Su hermana hacia poco tiempo había llegado del trabajo.

Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos en la mesa, los platillos fueron servidos.

Un poco antes, Hannah había estrechado en un gran abrazo a Saori y a sus acompañantes les había dado la bienvenida.

.

.

.

—¿¡COMO QUE NO ME VAS A AYUDAR ESTA VEZ!?—El grito de la histérica Saori se pudo oír alrededor de toda la casa, de toda la manzana quizá.

—Lo siento Saori, pero en esos días he aceptado un trabajo de parte de un socio minorario de la empresa, me ha pedido exclusivamente a mi ayudarle y no puedo negarme...—Le explico la pelinegra tratando de disculparse — Pero Liz te ayudara y no dudo que lo van a hacer muy bien, además ella ayudó a Saga a ganar, lo hará mejor que yo. —Dicho esto, la mayor de las hermanas siguió comiendo, los demás hicieron lo mismo, aunque Milo estaba a punto de ponerse a bailar de la felicidad.

La cena continuo entre platicas y alguna que otra broma, algunas miradas poco disimuladas entre algunos, al igual que las burlas.

—He terminado, por favor sigan disfrutando, tengo algo de trabajo que hacer antes de ir a dormir, buenas noches a todos. —Se despidió abruptamente la pelinegra, dejando a todos en aquella mesa, cosa que sin duda extraño un poco a su hermana.

—¿Se puede saber que le pasa a Hannah? —Liz negó sin saber que responder, ya que ni ella misma sabia.

.

.

.

.

Hannah recibió una llamada desee su celular, rodó los ojos sin poder evitarlo, a punto estaba de perder los estribos.

—¿Has tenido noticias?—Fue lo primero que oyó en cuanto atendió la llamada.

—Buenas noches, si, si me encuentro bien —Rodo los ojos al oír un "dejate de bromas" —Si, de hecho él, esta en mi casa, vino de colado así que fue fácil encontrarlo. —¿Estas segura? —Paso una de sus manos por su cabello alborotandolo en el proceso, signo de que estaba estresada —Mañana te resuelvo aquel problema, ahora dejame dormir en paz mujer —Hannah respiro tranquila al no oír nada mas en la linea.

...La cuestión ahora era... ¿Como le hacia para arrastrar a un santo dorado con ella sin que sospechara nada...

.

.

.

En algún lugar de Inglaterra.

—¿De verdad era necesario que me trajeras a mi? —Pregunto un desorientado Kanon a Hannah, ya que en cuanto había terminado de desayunar, la pelinegra había abordado al gemelo, pidiéndole que le acompañara —Digo... No es que sea un metiche o algo parecido pero bien pudiste decirle a Camus que te ayudara... —Hannah cerro los ojos —Ok ok, no diré mas...bueno si, ¿Que hacemos aquí? —Hannah había comenzado a preguntarse si Kanon se molestaría si le ponía un pedazo de cinta en la boca por ser tan parlanchín...

—Hemos llegado Kanon, vamos...—El de géminis sin saber muy bien por que, termino siguiendo a la hermana de Luz dentro de un hotel de lo mas exclusivo, cosa que comenzó a alarmar al gemelo, ya que comenzaba a imaginarse cosas...cosas extrañas...

.

.

.

—Eres muy guapa y todo Hannah, pero yo seria incapaz de jugarle sucio a mi compañero de armas, no es que seamos tan amigos el y yo, pero lo respeto como hermano de armas y meterme con su mujer no esta en mis planes, de haber sabido que esto era lo que tenías en mente no habría accedido a venir contigo...—Decia atropelladamente a Hannah, quien miraba hablar a Kanon, una risa escandalosa amenazo con salir de la chica que aun no entendía como es que el gemelo menor había llegado a una conclusión algo extraña sobre su llegada a aquel hotel, bueno, desde un punto de vista diferente parecía algo raro pero aquello nada tenia que ver con eso.

—Callate de una vez Kanon, solo le estoy haciendo un favor a una conocida, por cierto, no me odies —Abrio la puerta para entrar a una suite, donde rápidamente Hannah lo condujo al interior de ella, pronto el caballero de géminis se dio cuenta de que además de ellos, había tres personas mas, dos de las tres personas eran viejos conocidos, trago grueso al ver a Juliano Solo a unos metros de el, a su lado derecho había una mujer de cabellera rubia y piel blanca, ella lo miraba como si hubiera ganado la lotería, no quería admitirlo, pero en ese instante Kanon sintió escalofríos y por ultimo al otro lado de Julian estaba Khrista.

—Hola Kanon... —Saludo Julian, el susodicho se dijo que nada, nada bueno auguraba ese reencuentro con Posesión.

.

.

.

.

**Casa Sinclair**

_"Tuve asuntos que resolver en el trabajo, Kanon me esta ayudando, así que no nos esperen por algunos días, nos veremos en el concurso"_

_Hannah_.

—¿Que clase de mensaje es ese?—Le pregunto Liz a su teléfono como siceste pudiera responderle — ¿Y ahora? ¿Como le digo a Saga que Kanon se fue a no se donde con mi hermana y encima no podra ayudarnos?

—¿Kanon y tu hermana juntos?—Liz quizo desaparecer en ese instante o al menos pensar una excusa bien planeada para no hacer pensar de mas al santo de acuario quien había oído todo, ya que pasaba casualmente por donde estaba Liz.

—Este...

.

.

.

.

**En algún hotel de Inglaterra****.**

—¡Deshonor a tu familia! ¡Deshonor tú! ¡Deshonor a tu vaca! —Grito Kanon dirigiéndose a Hannah, mientras ella evitaba reír al ver al peliazul amarrado en una silla. —¡Agradece que estas cosas están bañadas en cosmo porque si no ya habría ido a arrancarte los pelos por traicionera! ¡Ya no me caes bien! ¡Te voy a acusar con Saori! ¡Con Liz! ¡Con Camus! ¡Te pasaste al otro bando traidora!

—Deja de exagerar Kanon, solo estamos asegurandonos de que no salgas corriendo en cuanto te soltemos, tu eres nuestra arma secreta para el concurso, tu hermano gemelo ganó cuando concursaron con Athena, eso quiere decir que contigo en nuestras filas, podremos tener mas oportunidades. —Decia la rubia, que por fin se había presentado ante el como Isabella, quien en la actualidad era el receptáculo de Anfitrite, la legitima esposa de Poseidón. Irónicamente, era la persona a la que Hannah le hacia el favor de ayudar, ese era el motivo por el cual esta vez la hermana mayor, no había podido ayudar a Saori, la esposa de Poseidón le había pedido ayudarle.

—¿En serio lo harán concursar también?— Julian asintió.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

**_He aquí su nuevo capitulo, lleno de drama... Okno_**

**_Pobre Kanon, ahora lo van a torturar a el también :')_**

**_¿Quien imaginaria que nuestra querida Hannah iba a comenzar a ayudar a don Pose? MUAJAJA_**

**_¡Nos leemos pronto!_**

**_D. H._**


	6. 5

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya y sus personajes a excepción de algunos OCs son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo los uso sin fines de lucro, de haber sido mis personajes, los santos de oro aún estuvieran vivos...

.

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 5:**

**De cuando haces tratos con el diablo...digo con Hannah.**

.

* * *

.

.

**En algún hotel de Inglaterra;;**

Debo decir que ver a Kanon retorcerse como babosa con sal es algo divertidó, debido a que había avisado a Liz que no estaría con ella y nuestros invitados, Julián me facilito una habitación para poder quedarme en mi ausencia en casa.

—Sabes, pensé en algún momento que le eras fiel a las amistades, pero veo que no es así traidora — Un enfurruñado Kanon permanecía aún sentado en aquella silla donde Krishta lo había puesto, mientras yo estaba sentada en un sofá frente a él mientras bebia una copa de vino.

—Si si lo que digas Kanon, mira que he de confesar que no me gusta del todo hacer esto, pero a Saori le conviene esto—Deje mi copa en la mesita que estaba frente a mi— La fundación Kido está a cargo del evento y los demás involucrados no pueden estar menos interesados en el dinero solo ella, la gente que concursará contra Saori solo busca un modo de ganarle —Rei —Mira que soy consciente de todo ese rollo de los dioses griegos y demás colados, no soy tonta, estoy al tanto de todo.

—No se a que quieres llegar.

—Si hay más competencia, habrá más audiencia, si hay más audiencia hay más patrocinadores y bueno, obviamente... Habrá más dinero —Suspire — A lo que quiero llegar es que Saori luego de enfadarse conmigo por secuestrarle y a ti por concursar aunque no lo hagas por que quieres, al ver el dineral que se va a ganar...UF...Nos adorara, después de todo ¿Que es más atractivo que ver al ganador del mister santuario competir con su igual sexy gemelo que nadie conoce? —Alce las cejas de forma pícara una y otra vez. — A la larga me va a perdonar, después de todo soy su amiga.

—Un poco de competencia no le va a hacer mal a mi hermano —Dijo Kanon haciendo que parará abruptamente de reír, vaya parece que este gemelo quiere divertirse. —Lo haré, pero a cambio quiero que tú me hagas un favor muy grande —Alce una ceja.

—¿Cómo se que no harás trampa? —Pregunte.

—Veras, si me van a poner a hacer el ridículo, al menos quiero que me recompensen, de cualquier forma, aunque me obliguen a quedarme aquí, no valdrá la pena si yo no coopero, mira que sin querer puedo equivocarme en algo o puede que accidentalmente se rompa alguno de los trajes con los que participe, en el peor de los casos puedo rehusarme a siquiera modelar o hacer cualquiera de las estupideces que piensan hacer —Admito que este gemelo no es tonto, aunque a veces lo parezca.

—Esta bien dime tus condiciones —Dije derrotada —Solo no te propases con lo que vayas a pedir — Ya me las arreglaré para hablar con Julián y con la rubia loca — Y más vale que no me traiciones Kanon, mira que yo no tengo superhabilidades para luchar como ustedes pero tengo otros métodos como arma para hacerte sufrir, no por nada fui el terror del escarabajo de Milo —Sonrei de la manera más angelical posible.

—Bien bien, se lo que me conviene y además no tengo nada más divertido que hacer, así que no estaría mal darles un poco de lata a la señorita Athena y mi hermano —Asenti. —Mira, como primera condición, tu quítame estás cosas para poder moverme — Dijo refiriéndose a las cadenas que tenía alrededor de todo su cuerpo, las cuales lo mantenían atado a la silla.

Resignada a lo que me pidió aunque yo me estuviera divirtiendo de lo más divino fui por mi teléfono para decirle a Julián que podía deshacer cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo para que Kanon no pudiera romper aquellas cadenas. El me preguntó porque y yo le dije tajantemente que al día siguiente le explicaría todo con más detalle. Una vez que termine la llamada regrese a donde Kanon estaba, no fue sorpresa para mi encontrar a Krishta allí, ya que aunque Julián accedió a soltarlo, me dijo que mantendría a Kanon vigilado por si se le ocurría hacer alguna tontería.

—¿Feliz? —Le pregunte al ver que estiraba sus piernas y brazos, él asintió feliz. —Bien, vayamos a cenar antes de todo, allí tú y yo discutiremos tus condiciones y lo demás.

—Esta bien... Pero... Lo que si te digo desde ahora es que, ya que tú estás inmiscuida en todo esto, te toca ayudarme en todo esto, si Athena me va a castigar, tú me vas a ayudar con eso y el concurso.

—Ok, suena a un trato justo, además, ganó dinero por ayudarte, porque obviamente este favorcito no le va a salir gratis a los oh todo poderosos reyes del mar —Mire a Kanon con una sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirme hacia la puerta de la habitación ya que tenía hambre —Confia en mi Kanoncito, cuando se trata de negocios y dinero soy la mejor...

**Residencia Sinclair;;**

Liz seguía dándole vueltas a todo el asunto desde que su hermana se llevará a Kanon y para variar le dijera que no regresarían en días, esto le sonaba demasiado raro a la castaña. —Hannah tiene algo entre manos, no por nada la conozco desde siempre, es mi hermana después de todo. —Comenzo a dar vueltas por su cama sin conseguir conciliar el sueño, por lo que resignada fue a tomar un poco de leche, esperando que ese repentino insomnio no le pasará factura, ya que por la mañana la locura de aquel concurso empezaría a organizarla, más sabiendo que ahora no sería solo Saga a quien ayudaría si no a Milo... Si, el mismo del que estaba tremendamente colgada.

—Que suerte la mía, no sé porque hago una tormenta en un vaso de agua, debo de disfrutarlo, no siempre puedo tener a mi escorpión cerca de mi, eso puede servir para comenzar a planear cómo será mi boda, nuestros dos perros, el pececito y los nombres de nuestros futuros hijo, quizá el primero si es niño pueda llamar Milo jr. Aunque también si es niña podría llamarse Simone...hay —Iba diciendo la castaña mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, sin ser consciente de que el mejor amigo de Milo, aka Camus, iba a unos pasos de ella con la intención de tomar un poco de agua.

—Pido ser el padrino de Milo jr —Le hablo a la castaña esperando que eso la sacará de su ensoñación, cosa que no consiguió —¿Liz?

—Esta bien Camus, de cualquier forma se que serás el padrino de la boda, osea eres el mejor amigo de Milo y es... ¿¡CAMUS!? —De no ser porque los habitantes de la casa ya estaban acostumbrados a aquellos gritos que a veces pegaba la castaña habrían pensado que algo le había pasado, sin embargo los demás se habían sumido en un sueño tan profundo que tal parecía que si algún dios loco o un terremoto decidía hacer de las suyas, ellos bien podrian preferir quedarse en sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir.

—Lo siento, no fue intencional asustarte —Una mueca algo parecida a una sonrisa... O al menos un pobre intento de ella —Parexias muy entretenida planeando tu vida con Milo.

—Que vergüenza...

**Regresando al hotel~**

Dos personas compartiendo una amena cena, bueno, eso era lo que ambos parecían hacer, pero más bien era una cena con algunos negocios de por medio.

—Entonces... ¿Tenemos un trato Kanon de géminis? —Pregunto seriamente Hannah al de cabellos azules.

—Tenemos un trato Hannita.

* * *

**_Bien serios estos dos jajajajaja_****_Por cierto... ¡Hola!_****_Espero estén teniendo un buen día/noche/ tarde :'D_****_Aquí les dejo su cap, espero les guste y no me maten por tardar tanto..._****_¡Ya se viene le bueno! 7v7_****_¡Nos leemos pronto!_****_S.H._****_PD: Me hice un Instagram donde estaré subiendo algunos dibujos de este y otros fics, por el momento solo he subido los dibujos de Hannah y Liz, así que si las quieren conocer, no duden en pasarse por alli. :3_****IG: sagittariusnohope «**


End file.
